Wolf-Barbie
by Line.AIki
Summary: Et si les chansons Barbie venaient embêter nos chère amis Wolfiens ? Qu'est ce que cela donnerai ? Humour, romance, amitié et bien sûr de la chanson !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, voici notre nouvelle fiction complètement barbitisé. Donc, les personnages de Teen Wolf vont chanter !

Les chapitres n'ont aucun lien entre eux

Ils peuvent être des UA, suivre la série, ne pas la suivre, se trouver entre deux actes. Des personnages morts peuvent revenir, des personnages partis sont de retour, des couples multiples mais forte présence de Sterek, et des relations amicales ou pas.

On vous laisse lire.

disclamer : Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie l'Ile Merveilleuse

Maman Stiles

\- Maman Stiles ! Maman Stiles ! cria une voie à travers une chambre en se cachant dans sa couverture comme un papillon dans son cocon.

A l'autre bout du long couloir du Manoir Hale, récemment rénové, Derek Hale, grogna (il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou et qu'elle garou ! un Alpha, rien que cela) et secoua son petit-ami :

\- Stiles, lève-toi, il t'appelle…

D'un pas lent et endormit, Stiles se dirigea vers la chambres du Béta de son Alpha-chéri tout en grommelant « …17 ans et même pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul…»

\- Maman Stiles ! Maman Stiles !

\- Isaac…que veux-tu ? C'est encore ta couverture, dit-il en soupirant. Tu sais qu'il est 2 heures du matin et que tu es grand maintenant…

Et puis, pourquoi l'appelait-il « Maman Stiles » ? Sérieusement ! Il était un garçon ! Un vrai de vrai ! Il avait une preuve assez conséquente…

Il comprit ce qui ce passé quand il le vit enfuit dans ses couverture et il ne put s'empêcher de dire doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit :

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, mon chaton ?

\- Oui…, dit-il en pleurant presque.

\- Viens-là, lui répondit « Maman Stiles » en ouvrant ses bras.

Isaac se refugia dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Ma mère me chantait une berceuse quand j'étais petit quand je faisais un cauchemar…tu veux l'entendre ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

Le petit Béta hocha la tête pour dire oui.

Stiles le serra un peu plus contre lui et continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter sur un ton doux.

/!\ Mettre musique watch?v=izpmxPncJfs /!\

 _« La nuit tombe…et nous sommes là tous les deux,_

 _Les lucioles…brillent de milles éclats_

 _Reste près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

 _Juste là, dans mes bras, ce soir…_

 _Et le jour s'éteindra_

 _Les étoiles scintillent_

 _La musique dans les airs_

 _Doucement nous bercera_

 _La nuit tombe…et nous sommes là tous les deux,_

 _Les lucioles…brillent de milles éclats_

 _Reste près de moi, tu feras un rêve joyeux_

 _Juste là, dans mes bras, ce soir… »_

\- Merci Maman Stiles…, souffla-t-il avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée en soupirant de soulagement.

\- De rien, mon chaton, lui répondit le brun en lui posant un bisou sur le front, il puis le repositionna correctement dans le lit et le borda délicatement avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva nez à nez à un Derek aux yeux attendrie.

\- Tu es une véritable maman, Stiles, lui dit-il fièrement en l'embrassant tendrement et en le portant jusqu'à leur lit.

Fin ! 3

bisous

Lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	2. Chapter 2

En espèrent que l'autre vous a plut, voici le deuxième OS ^.^

disclamer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie l'Ile Merveilleuse

 _J'aimerai savoir !_

/!\ watch?v=FhSvfU18kcI /!\

Derek grogna en jetant d'un geste brusque le téléphone qu'il avait dans les mains. Il soupira en se frottant les tempes.

Stiles avait disparu depuis pratiquement une semaine et aucun indice ne leur permettait de savoir où il se trouvait. Et Derek était vraiment inquiet. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Surtout qu'il leur avait dit partir chercher Mr Argent qui se trouvait en France et qui aurait pu les aider contre cette nouvelle créature.

En effet, un monstre surnaturel était encore apparu. Sans doute, l'une des pires qu'ils avaient eu à affronter après le Nogitsune.

Ce monstre avait réussi à bloquer entièrement la ville et à couper tous moyen de communication. Seuls les humains pouvaient y entrer et sortir.

Stiles avait donc décidé d'aller en France chercher Mr Argent qui aurait pu les aider et les éclairer sur cette chose qui cherchait par tous les moyens de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Au final, la créature craignait le feu et ils l'avaient eu de cette manière sans l'intervention du chasseur. Et depuis, aucune nouvelle de Stiles.

Et ce maudit réseau qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

Derek soupira, se leva et sans réfléchir une minute de plus, il prit sa veste et ses clefs et sortit de son loft direction la France.

En chemin, il croisa Peter qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

\- Tu vas où mon neveu ?

\- Chercher Stiles, grogna-t-il.

\- J'en suis sûr que ton petit ami à en fait inventé cette excuse d'aller chercher ce maudit chasseur pour s'enfouir tout simplement.

Derek le colla contre le mur rageusement les yeux virant au bleu.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il en serrant les dents, Stiles ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Il est bien absent là, non ? Alors, qui ne te dit pas qu'il n'a pas tout simplement changé de vie.

Derek frappa de toutes ses forces Peter au visage avant de s'enfuir. Stiles ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais ! N'est-ce-pas…?

Un jeune homme courrait dans la vaste forêt complètement perdu. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau, son corps remplis de blessures dont certaines commençaient à cicatriser encore légèrement mais la plus importante était sans doute celle à sa tête. Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait ici, mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne savait pas _qui_ il était.

Il s'arrêta de courir complètement essoufflé et s'adossa à un arbre légèrement terrifié. Il respira un bon coup et reprit son chemin en essayant de sortir de cette forêt.

Il réussir à sortir de la forêt au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps. Il marcha un long moment errant dans la petite ville de Province.

Il entendit une voix crier un prénom mais ne fit pas attention, ne pensant pas que cette personne pouvait l'appeler _lui_. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche et il se sentit paniquer. On le retourna doucement et il tomba sur un grand, beau et mystérieux inconnu qui le regardait avec inquiétude et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arriva pas à distinguer.

\- Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? grogna l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes Stiles ? Je suis Derek.

\- Je… je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni même qui est Stiles.

\- Stiles, c'est toi. Et je suis… un proche.

Stiles ne sut pas comment réagir et se pinça les lèvres.

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles sortit de l'hôpital complètement soigné en compagnie de Derek, malgré qu'aucuns médecins n'aient pu identifier clairement la cause de son amnésie bien qu'ils leur avaient assuré que sa mémoire reviendrait avec le temps.

Derek avait grogné et Stiles avait hoché la tête complètement perdu.

Ils étaient maintenant sur un vieux bateau que Derek avait légèrement expliqué comme étant le bateau de la famille Hale qui se transmettait depuis plusieurs générations. Stiles avait simplement haussé les épaules ne comprenant pas qui était exactement la famille Hale.

Le bateau était extrêmement lent, de façon qu'au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient à peine fait la moitié du chemin. Stiles commençait à connaître légèrement Derek et avait l'étrange impression de le connaître et d'avoir ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose de fort.

Il y eut un coup de vent et un air de musique se fit entendre dans la légère brise donnant envie à Stiles de chanter.

« Où est le pays d'où je viens ?

Qui peut y habiter ?

Pourquoi mes souvenirs sont si troublés ?

Et si j'avais une famille ?

Dans un autre pays ?

Je manque peut-être à quelqu'un là-bas…

Dis-moi…

Pourquoi je ne dors pas, pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort, en moi ?

Tous ces sentiments qui me guider pas à pas ?

Pourquoi ses yeux deviennent-ils bleu?

Pourquoi cache-t-il ses mains ?

Pourquoi sois-je timide quand il est tout près ?

Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ?

Que peut-on voir là-haut ?

J'aimerai partager ses horizons.

Toutes ces questions bouillonnent dans ma tête alors que j'entends sa voix

Quels sont ces sentiments

Que j'éprouve quand il est là ?

Il me faut des réponses

Et trouver mon chemin

Créer mes lendemains

Apprendre mon passé

Je dois saisir ma chance

Dois-je montrer mes sentiments

Même-si ma joie est immense

J'aimerai savoir ce qui m'attend.

Derek se mit à chanter aussi.

N'est-il pas exceptionnel ?

Audacieux et sûr d'lui ?

Il est si diffèrent de moi…

Pourrais-je lui plaire aussi ?

Comment suis-je ce soir ?

Tout sera parfait j'ose y croire…

Toutes ces questions bouillonnent dans ma tête alors que j'entends sa voix !

Quels sont ces sentiments que j'éprouve quand il est là ?

Derek et Stiles se mirent à chanter ensemble en se tournant le dos.

Il me faut des réponses

Et trouver mon chemin

Créer mes lendemains

Apprendre mon passé

Je dois saisir ma chance

Dois-je montrer mes sentiments ?

Même-si ma joie est immense

J'aimerai savoir ce qui m'attend »

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent et se regardèrent en silence légèrement intimidé. Stiles rougissait doucement tandis que Derek souriait tendrement.

\- J'ai l'étrange impression de te connaître mais… je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance Stiles, tes souvenirs reviendront quand… ils reviendront. Mais sache que je resterai avec toi maintenant et même après.

Stiles hocha la tête en souriant et rougissant encore plus et Derek s'approcha à pas léger de lui. Il lui prit délicatement le menton entre ses doigts et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Stiles et lui demanda du regard s'il pouvait continuer. Pour toutes réponses Stiles s'avança et l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux.

Même si Stiles ne se souvenait pas de lui, il savait qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son être.

Fin 3

lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici l'OS 3 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

LaFolle s'est éclatée à écrire ce passage :p

disclamer : TW appartient toujours à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie apprenti princesse (bien que la chanson ait été entièrement modifié par mes soins #LaFolle)

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal !_

Derek Hale, patron et serveur au Café de ses parents, avait tout pour plaire à la gente féminin mais aussi masculine. Même les hétérosexuels se retournaient sur son passage.

Le ténébreux, portait un jean en cuir le moulant parfaitement, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, le tout surmonté des tabliers des serveurs.

Le barman, Stiles Stilinski, petit-ami du patron, lançait des éclairs à toutes personnes qui osaient regarder son copain.

Ce soir, le Café était particulièrement bondé de monde. En effet, le groupe de filles, The Queens, venaient animer la soirée. Elles s'installèrent et demandèrent le silence avant de regarder Derek Hale et de commencer à chanter :

 _« On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal_

 _*sex-appeal*_

 _Pas besoin de couronne_

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal_

 _Son allure impressionne_

 _Ça se voit rien qu'à son style_

 _Ça se voit à son allure_

 _Ça se voit à son sourire_

 _Et au choix de sa coiffure_

 _*Eblouissant !_

 _Sexy !_

 _Craquant*_

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal_

 _*sex-appeal*_

 _Pas besoin de couronne_

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal !_

 _Il ne manque pas d'ardeur_

 _*Na, na, na*_

 _Le travail n'lui fait pas peur_

 _*Non, non, non*_

 _Et même si il trébuche_

 _*Na, na, naa*_

 _Il sourit face à l'embûche_

 _*yeah, yeah, yeahh*_

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal_

 _*yeah, yeah*_

 _Pas besoin de couronne_

 _*non, non*_

 _On voit bien que c'est un sex-appeal !_

 _*yeah, yeah*_

 _Son allure impressionne_

 _*yeah, yeah...*_

 _Mais le secret de cette bête_

 _Qui le rend si unique_

 _Qui au plus profond d'lui est gravée_

 _C'est sa beauté fantastique »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de groupies rugirent dans la salle, sous le regard tueur de Stiles et les joues rouge feu de Derek car il avait très bien compris que cette ode était pour lui les filles ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard tout au long de leur prestation…

Quand tout le monde fut enfin partit, Stiles s'approcha de SON Derek, le prenant dans ses bras en lui agrippant ses fesses parfaites avec force:

\- Tu m'appartiens Derek Hale, et personne ne pourra t'avoir tant que je serais là, lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant brutalement.

Fin ! 3

Lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici l'OS 4 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

disclamer : TW appartient encore et toujours à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie et l'île Merveilleuse (mais légèrement modifié ;) )

L'amour c'est pour les pauvres !

Peter Tate regardait sa fille d'un air désespéré.

Il avait monté un plan parfait pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait sans que personne ne puisse le soupçonner.

Il avait même changé de nom et légèrement d'apparence pour que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Il avait prévu de faire épouser sa fille à l'unique héritier de la famille royale Hale, le jeune Derek. Mais, le jeune homme ne semblait pas être tout à fait d'accord de cette union préférant courtiser des paysans. Oui des paysans !

Et maintenant, sa fille s'y mettait aussi, refusant d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et clamant des refrains pittoresque sur l'amour avec un grand A.

Il était hors de questions que tous ses plans tombent à l'eau pour une chose aussi simpliste que l'amour. Il était grand temps d'expliquer certaines choses importantes à sa fille.

Il regarda sa fille qui le regardait d'un air timide.

\- Père, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir épouser le prince. Il…

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça Malia. M'as-tu comprise ? Tu épouseras le prince Derek.

\- Mais, père, n'avez-vous pas vu comment il regardait le jeune paysan ?

\- Un paysan ! s'exclama hargneusement Peter, il le regardait sans doute avec haine ou dédain ou alors même de la pitié.

\- Non père, dit Malia en secouant doucement la tête, il le regardait avec amour. J'aimerai qu'un jour, un homme me regarde comme ça.

\- L'amour, c'est pour les faibles Malia. Et sache que je n'aimais pas ta mère quand je me suis marié avec elle.

Peter passa d'un air théâtrale devant sa fille et marcha jusqu'à une cage où se trouvait des rats. Il passa son doigt distraitement devant et se mit à chanter sans regarder sa fille.

« L'amour c'est pour les pauvres,

Ce que nous ne sommes pas

Un cœur se brise facilement

C'est gênant et c'est très perturbant

Papa sait qui te conviendra

Pas n'importe qui !

S'il a une couronne !

Alors tu mèneras une très belle vie !

\- Mais père, l'interrompis Malia, l'amour ce n'est pas ça, ni même la vie.

\- Malia, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me répondre, s'indigna Peter d'un air légèrement constipé.

Malia l'ignora et se mit à chanter.

Tous les livres que j'ai lus

Tous les poèmes disent sans cesse

Que c'est bon de partager

Qu'on n'trouve pas l'bonheur dans des bijoux de valeur

Mais que l'amour est un joyeux

Et qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau !

Peter souffla dédaigneusement et regarda d'un œil critique sa fille un peu trop mièvre à son gout. Il lui intima d'une voix froide de sortir de la pièce et d'arrêter de se comporter comme une enfant. Il lui tourna le dos sans même attendre de réponse et il l'entendit sortir de la chambre en soufflant tristement.

Talia a oublié qu'elle a gâché ma vie

Alors que j'étais le plus p'tit !

Juste parce que j'ai essayé de la tué

C'est une trahison, je l'avoue !

Elle m'a pris mes pouvoirs

Je ne m'y attendais pas

Et elle m'a mis dans un asile loin de tout !

J'm'en suis enfui et j'ai oublié mon passé

J'n'ai jamais confié mon secret

J'ai trouvé la plus vieille reine du pays

Atteinte d'une très grave maladie !

On s'maria un dimanche

Elle mourut peu après !

Ce fut le mariage dont je rêvais !

Mais quand j'appris qu'ma sœur Talia eut un fils

J'ai immédiatement eut ma fille

Je l'ai élevé pour qu'elle soit choisie !

Il fallait que ça réussisse !

Et une fois mariés,

Je les contrôlerais !

Alors je trancherai la tête d'ma sœur !

Son pouvoir s'ra à moi !

Et elle tombera bien bas !

Et je régnerai !

Elle va le payer ! »

Peter termina sa chanson dans un rire diabolique. Il sourit sadiquement et sortit de la chambre pratiquement en sautillant avec des promesses de mort dans la tête.

Fin ! /3

J'ai adoooooré écrire celui-là,

Peter est tellement *.* #Loufoque

lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici l'OS 5 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D

Ou comment avouer à son frère de coeur qu'on l'aimera toujours façon Barbie

disclamer : TW appartient toujours à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie L'Île Merveilleuse

L'amour grandit !

Stiles et Scott se regardaient en silence. Scott avait du mal à réaliser ce que venait de lui dire Son meilleur ami. Comment étais-ce possible qu'il… qu'il puisse… il n'arrivait même pas à le dire tellement tout cela lui semblait improbable.

\- Stiles… C'est une blague c'est ça ? demanda Scott d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Non, c'est la vérité.

\- Tu… tu…, mais c'est impossible, souffla finalement Scott en se laissant tomber de dépit sur le canapé.

\- Scott, commença Stiles en lui prenant délicatement la main, même si je sors avec Derek, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Tu es mon meilleur ami mec. Tu es comme mon frère. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Et puis comme on dit :

« Tout le monde est naît pour aimé

C'est une chose qu'il faut partager

Il ne faut pas garder ça pour soi

\- Mec, pourquoi tu chantes ? demanda Scott en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais Stiles ne l'écouta pas et continua de chanter pour bien faire comprendre à son crétin de meilleur ami que même s'il aimait et sortait avec Derek, il restera toujours avec Scott. Pas comme lui l'avait fait quand il était sorti avec Allison !

Si on fait de la place pour d'autres

Ca n'change pas mon amour pour toi

Même si notre petit groupe s'élargit !

L'amour grandit

Un peu plus chaque jour

Dans ton cœur,

Il y a plus d'amour !

C'est magique, car plus tu en donnes aux autres

Plus tu en recevras jour après jour

Tu es mon Scott et je suis ton Stiles

Pour l'éternité où qu'on puisse aller !

Et l'amour grandit

Un peu plus chaque jour

Dans ton cœur

Il y a plus d'amour

Plus d'amour… »

Même si Scott ne l'admettrais jamais, il avait eu les larmes aux yeux en entendant la chanson que Stiles lui avait chanté. Il serra doucement la main de son frère de cœur et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Derek. Et s'il te fait du mal, je viendrai lui casser la gueule.

Stiles rigola doucement et le serra un peu plus contre lui comme toute réponse.

Fin ! 3

lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici l'OS 6 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

Peter est et le sera toujours un monstre sexy dans mon coeur donc toutes les chansons le trahiront :p

disclamer : TW appartient toujours à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie et le Palais de Diamant

Désir de pouvoir !

Peter Hale se trouvait tout seul dans le loft et réfléchissait tout en observant l'extérieur.

Bien, qu'il ne vivait pas ici, il y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il cherchait en fait un moyen de se débarrasser de sa nièce, Cora, et de son neveu, Derek, sans que personne ne puisse soupçonner que c'est lui.

A leur mort, il reprendrait ses pouvoirs et arriverait une période de ténèbres.

Il ricana diaboliquement en s'imaginant dans le loft entièrement retapé avec à ses pieds, les bêtas de son neveu complètement soumis à lui à genoux sur le sol et le suppliant de ne pas les tuer tandis que les dépouilles de sa très chère famille prôneraient fièrement sur le mur comme des trophées de chasse.

Tandis qu'il pensait à tout ça, il se mit à fredonner un air d'une façon bestiale et machiavélique promesse de milles et une souffrance.

« J'adore chanter en solo

C'est mieux qu'avec le trio

En ville,

Tout le pouvoir sera pour moi

Vous resterez des trophées exposés

Le monde sera méchant

Et je pourrais

REIGNER ! »

Peter termina sa chanson par un rictus diabolique et en reconnaissant l'odeur de son neveu un peu plus loin, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attrapant un journal quelconque et fit semblant de le lire, les yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine et un sourire sadique qu'il eut bien du mal à cacher.

Fin ! /3

lesdisjonctéesducerveau


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici l'OS 7 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

disclamer : TW appartient toujours à Jeff Davis et la chanson à Barbie et le Palais de Diamant

Amitié en or !

De temps en temps, Stiles et Scott se retrouvait en secret pour jouer de la guitare tous les deux. Il se rejoignait le plus souvent chez Scott et passait ensuite une grande partie de la journée à jouer. Personne n'était au courant, à part leur parent évidemment mais ce n'était pas eux qui allaient les cafter.

Ils n'avaient pas joué tous les deux depuis un moment, à cause des différents évènements qui avaient surgis les uns à la suite de l'autre dans la plus si tranquille ville de Beacon Hills.

En prime, l'aménagement d'Isaac chez Scott avait principalement réduit la possibilité de jouer ensemble.

Isaac était absent pour la journée, pour une étrange histoire de dentelle, que Stiles n'avait absolument pas comprise, tellement Isaac avait marmonné rapidement incroyablement gêné avant de se volatiliser à vive allure.

Stiles avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était tourné vers Scott les yeux brillants se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfin seuls.

Scott eut un grand sourire et ils montèrent rapidement tous les deux les escaliers avant de rentrer brusquement dans la chambre de Scott. Scott sortit les deux guitares qu'il rangeait dans son armoire et en tendit une à Stiles.

Il était temps pour eux, de finir leur chanson qu'ils avaient commencée, il leur semblait une éternité.

La preuve, Scott était encore un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quand ils avaient entamé la mélodie et le premier couplet.

Scott se racla la gorge et commença à jouer. Il commença à chanter le premier.

( _Scott,_ Stiles, **tous les deux)**

 **«** _Des amis comme toi, il y en a peu_

 _Quand tu es avec moi, le ciel est toujours bleu_

 _J'aime te parler et t'écouter_

 _Tu sais effacer les soucis !_

Tu connais toutes mes plaisanteries

Mais à chaque fois, tu ris

 **Si je dois faire un seul vœu**

 **C'est voir ton sourire merveilleux**

 **Où que tu ailles dans ce monde**

 **Je te suivrais**

 **Nous partageons les mêmes rêves**

 **Tu pourras compter sur moi et moi sur toi**

 **Oh oh-oh oh, une chanson, deux voix !**

C'est vrai, leur chanson était un peu niaise, voir carrément mièvre, mais ils l'aimaient bien car elle reflétait leur sentiment à tous les deux. Ils étaient comme des frères et ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Scott proposa des mesures qu'ils pourraient intégrer dans leur chanson et Stiles les accepta avec enthousiasme.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à rejouer, Isaac entra brusquement dans la chambre, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les poings serrés. Stiles soupira de dépit, finit la tranquillité et finit la partie de guitare.

Isaac observa curieusement les deux garçons qui tenaient leur guitare à la main et qui le dévisageaient en silence.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez de la guitare, dit-il.

\- Ouais, c'est notre truc **_à tous les deux_** , répondit Scott.

\- Vous étiez en train de jouer ? dit Isaac en ignorant le ton sec de Scott.

\- Non, on faisait une bataille de polochon avec nos guitares, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

Isaac cligna des yeux avant de se mordre les lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez continuer et faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela Stiles qui n'arrivait qu'à jouer face à Scott.

\- Hum…, je ne préfère pas, dit Scott.

\- Aller s'il-vous-plaît, les mecs, comme ça, ça me changera les idées.

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton copain ? ricana Stiles.

\- Boyd n'est pas mon copain mais ami. Et oui, je me suis encore disputé avec lui, soupira-t-il.

\- Alors, je pense qu'on a la chanson idéale pour ça.

\- Oh non Scotty, s'il-te-plaît, ne me force pas à jouer !…

\- Aller Stiles, fait pas ton timide et montre-nous ton incroyable talent, dit Isaac sans moquerie envers lui, pour une fois.

Stiles soupira et finit par abdiquer. Il commença à jouer d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Scott le suivit peu après et ils se mirent à chanter tous les deux.

 **Si je dois faire un seul vœu**

 **C'est voir ton sourire merveilleux**

 **Où que tu ailles dans ce monde**

 **Je te suivrais**

 **Nous partageons le même rêve**

 **Tu pourras compter sur moi et moi sur toi**

 **Oh oh-oh oh, une chanson, deux voix !**

 **Je serai toujours là,**

 **Partout où tu iras**

 **Quand tu m'appelleras**

 **J'écouterai ta voix**

 **Si je dois faire un seul vœu**

 **C'est voir ton sourire merveilleux**

Où que tu ailles dans ce monde

Je te suivrai

 **Nous partageons les mêmes rêves**

 **Tu pourras compter sur moi et moi sur toi**

 **Oh oh-oh oh, une chanson, deux voix ! »**

Ils terminèrent leur chanson en allongeant le dernier mot. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle erratique et les joues en feu par la timidité.

Isaac les regarda en silence avant de se lever prestement et de sortir à toute vitesse de la maison sous le regard perplexe des deux autres.

\- C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, je crois qu'il a plutôt était rejoindre un certain garçon pour s'excuser auprès de lui, répondit Scott en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ah…

\- Alors, on reprend ? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, sourit franchement Stiles.

Ils continuèrent ensuite à jouer une grande partie du reste de la journée.

Fin ! 3

lesdisjonctéesducerveau


End file.
